choices
by xxemoalicexxx
Summary: Life is all full of choices what happens when jasper leaves alice for someone else...what does alice do when her real family are vampire/witch/shapeshifting hybirds,what happens when she becomes a Volturi Guard to save jasper life? read on read and review


**Love doesn't last forever. that was finally clear and sometimes people move on, and its weird. this depression coming over me is strange because I'm famous for being excited and loving shopping and now its pointless. Without Jasper I'm empty nothing and i cant find any other way of spending forever alone because i cant help to not want to move on from the life that i remember and right now i wish i could forget, like before. I stayed with the Cullen's because they were my only family and i wasn't giving up them too. We were in the ball room of the Volturi and i felt the same cold dark feeling i had once felt.  
I wasn't paying attention at the moment to the future nor did i want to i had my life set on one picture not any other and that involved Jasper and i. I was not listening to Aro and when i did Jasper was about to be killed, the thing that snapped me out of my thoughts was Jasper's girlfriend dry sob... and she was the fighter but i found myself yelling louder than her begging for the life of someone who had destroyed my heart. "Aro Take me! NOT HIM! please take me!" and Aro dropped Jasper. Who was confused as ever that his gifted girlfriend hadn't said it.  
" Dear Alice... You would join me? for his life?" then he realized something "I remember You" he said to Jasper. "A few years ago you were...oh i see...Alice...this makes no sense. why you for him? he isn't your mate obviously but you chose something I know you strongly do not want"  
"Aro drop it. I join you. you spare Jasper." It came out much Stronger than i felt. seeing as just his name was hard to say.  
"of course" he bowed his head and told the Cullen's they could leave and the only one that had a problem was Rosalie, she spoke "Take me too, Aro." she begged her and Emmett had been fighting but not Enough for her to leave him but Emmett Keep walking away not even turning.  
"What can you do?"he asked her.  
"I am gifted in catching and... i cant leave my sister i promise to protect her...We all did." she said loud enough every Cullen turned to look at her. "WE all did." she repeated then they kept walking away.  
Aro allowed Rose to stay with me and keep me safe and i was happy but i didn't want her to leave Emmett because of me. I didn't want her to leave her family, because it was her family first and i didn't have any right to make her leave them because i might be angry and alone. then i reminded myself of what just happened i just saved someones life by risking mine, it seemed obvious why though. I loved Jasper Whitlock. I loved him because he is perfect even if he hasn't done perfect things he is everything i ever wanted. Then i looked farther he left me behind to stay with the girl who stole his heart from me. I was his past she is his future, she is his everything and I...i am just nothing.  
I guess around that time a boy my height with my hair except shorter and my eyes but red walked in and i knew we were both pale. i stared at him and he looked at me. he was cute but looked like he could be my long lost brother or something. He held his hand out to me which was strange because i was a good forty feet away from him. he smiled a frienly smile and called names i couldn't make out because i stopped listening but next thing i knew i was surrounded by what looked like _my_ family. Rosalie gasped and shook my arm. "They look just like you!" she hissed at me. I nodded.  
"Alice!!!" a voice filled with love the way jasper used to say my name. it came from a boy that looked like me but not really like a cousin probably and he was...oh he was... i don't have any words. Still this boy had 'i love you' written all over that face. he sounded so young and he was much taller than i.**

**After introductions i found i was right the first boy, Gavin id seen was my brother twin brother, and the other my cousin, Ash. I was also introduced to my sister Annie and my other cousins...Holly, James, Craig, Maybelle, and Tish. They were the only ones out of my family that were changed and they didn't really like to talk about the ones that weren't.  
Rosalie seemed to enjoy them as much as i and i loved them all ready even though i dont know them well. they are a family that wont leave who loved me...who wanted me to be what they are. Hybirds not like Nessie but Vampire, Witch and shapeshifter...they didnt Stink either. so i agreed and so did Rose because if she was like them...she could have kids. So now we wait in the room waiting for them to prepare for us. Rose was jumping i was just thinking. They said we would have blood but Vampires wouldnt be able to smell it. I wanted nothing more than to tell...jasper but i couldnt. ****  
**


End file.
